Just The Way I Am
by wishesfordecember
Summary: A cute little fluffy one-shot I wrote about Rose/Scorpius. Just read. I hope you like it! Rated T for some cuss words.


**A/N: No, I do not own Harry Potter, though I do own that bitch Mindy Malkin. **

"Hey Scor?" I ask my best friend.

Currently we are sitting in the library researching the various types of healing plants for Professor Longbottom's lecture set for this afternoon.

"Hmmm?" He replies, looking up from a copy of "Healing Plants: Helpful or Hazardous?" to look at me.

"Does Michael Finnegan have a crush on me?" I ask curiously.

I see a flash of what appears to be jealousy, though I don't know why, ripple across his face before gaining composure. "I don't know, why?" He answers back swiftly.

"Because he keeps looking over here at me. He asked me on a date earlier this morning, but I'm not sure what to say..." I tell him. Gosh, I hope this stupid plan works.

"Well...maybe Mindy Malkin and I could double date with you two so it won't be as awkward?" He suggests.

"Mindy Malkin? I didn't know you had a thing for Mindy Malkin?" I question, looking down to pick at the wooden table.

He laughs my favorite laugh in reply. "Who doesn't have a thing for Mindy Malkin?"

This is true...She is extremely pretty, but also extremely fake...and a slut...and...and...Sigh, and nothing, forget it...Mindy Malkin is absolutely perfect, and I'm just average little Rose Weasley.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asks, his face showing signs of worry.

"Ummm, nothing. I just remembered I need to go get something in the dormitories...I'll see you later." I say, quickly gathering my things and running out of the library before he gets the chance to see me cry.

I mumble the password to the fat lady, and rush through the portrait hole, past the common room, and up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

As expected, only mere seconds after I crash onto my bed do Victoire and Lily run into the room after me.

They gently climb onto my bed next to me and rub my back as I sob into my pillow.

Stupid Scorpius, making me all...all...girly. Before him, I had never cried over a boy, and now it's like anytime he even looks at another girl appraisingly I just burst into tears.

I'm in love with my best friend and there is nothing I can do about it.

"What happened?" Lily soothes.

"Mindy Malkin happened." I mutter.

"Vell...I don't see ze problem. Why don't you jest tell him 'ow you feel?" Victoire says confidently.

I look up at her pitifully. "It's not that easy is it? I'm not you, who is 1/3 Veela **and** french!"

"Vell I think you are beautiful ze way you are. You are more natural than Mindy." She responds.

"Thanks, but-Wait...I have an idea!" I say, sitting up happily in my bed.

"Oh no. Please don't say what I think you're about to say!" Lily whines.

I ignore her and turn to Victoire. "Can you give me a make over?"

Her eyes spark with a sudden interest, making Lily let out a groan. "Vhy of course! Zat iz a brilliant plan! He vill zee vhat he iz mizzing!"

She drags me over to her makeup vanity and goes to work, as Lily just sits on my bed watching in horror and fascination.

We basically skip our lesson with Professor Longbottom, and it isn't until dinner time that she is finished.

She spins the chair around to face Lily, showing her the final product.

They both gasp in surprise. "Woah, Rose...You look hot!" Lily exclaims.

I turn back around and look in the mirror to see some alien...some clone; some beautiful girl that is certainly **not** me.

I touch my hair, now silky and straight. "Wow. Vicky! I owe you one!" I say, breaking out into a breathtaking smile.

"Yes, you do. But first, lez go to dinner...I'm hungry!" She replies, holding her stomach for dramatic effect.

As we descend the stairs, the common room, as expected, is empty.

We hurry to the great hall, and as we enter all eyes are on us...or me? I rush to my usual seat next to the rest of my cousins and Scorpius.

I avoid everyone's gaze and start to pile food onto my plate nervously. Once I get as much food on there as I can, I look up seeing as it's my only option.

All my cousins and Scorpius are looking at me with their jaw's dropped, except Lily and Victoire or course.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly, picking up a drumstick and taking a bite out of it.

I feel someone gently touch my hair, and as I look over I notice it's Scorpius. He's looking at me as if I'm from another planet or something.

"Ummm...Scor? What're you doing?" I giggle...quite characteristically I might add.

"What did you do to yourself?" He demands angrily.

"What do you mean?" I ask back, taken off guard. Well, this is definitely not the reaction I was hoping to elicit from him.

"You're not...you. I don't like it." He frowns, still seemingly pissed off.

"Nothing I do ever pleases you does it?" I shout, getting up and storming out of the Great Hall, already feeling the angry tears spilling over.

I'm halfway up the stairs when I hear a familiar voice beckoning me back.

"ROSE! WAIT!" Scorpius shouts.

"WHAT!" I yell, turning around angrily. By now he had joined me on the stairs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SCORPIUS? TO TELL ME HOW IN LOVE YOU ARE WITH MINDY FUCKING MALKIN? TO TELL ME HOW NO MATTER WHAT I DO TO VIE FOR YOUR ATTENTION IT WILL NEVER WORK? TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME THE SAME WAY I LOVE YOU? WELL...YOU GOT YOUR WISH. I GET IT NOW!" I scream, getting out the past few months.

He just stands there like a fish out of water, and I can feel more tears pouring down my face like the desperate idiot I am.

"Just forget it Scorpius. Have fun with Mindy." I sigh.

I'm about to turn around and head back up the stairs when suddenly his lips are on mine. At first I am filled with pure bliss until I realize what he is doing and push him away. He looks really hurt, but I don't see why.

"I don't need you to pity kiss me Scor..." I mumble, making to turn around again but finding my path stopped by him for a third time.

"What!" I say...Geez my emotions are wayyyyy out of wack today...

"I love you too." He grins brilliantly. And now it's my turn to stand there like a fish out of water.

"What do you mean?" I ask breathlessly.

"Don't you get it? I don't like Mindy. I just used that as an excuse. I was just jealous about your date with Finnegan..." He blushes adorably. "Rosie...I've been in love with you since like first year! I can't believe you never knew."

"Well what about Mindy?" I ask looking down.

"Like I said...I don't like Mindy. Yeah sure, she's pretty, but you are way prettier than Mindy Malkin in my opinion. You don't need makeup or straight hair to make me fall for you...your existence is enough to do that." He smiles, intertwining our hands.

"How come you never said anything before?" I say in awe, looking down at our interlaced hands with a smile.

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not that brave." He laughs.

"Yeah right! You must've dated millions of girls, yet you couldn't tell me how you feel?" I laugh back.

"None of the others girls mattered." He replies honestly, making **me** blush this time.

I stand there a minute, just processing everything. "So...What now?"

"Well, I would hope you would be my girlfriend." He smiles my favorite smile as I shake my head yes.

He gives me a kiss before leading me up the stairs towards my previous destination, the common room.

After we enter, we sit down on one of the many couches. "So you were seriously jealous of me and Finnegan?" I chuckle.

"Oh, shove it!" He glares.

I lean into him and he puts his arm around me. I intertwine our fingers once more and then laugh.

"Hmmm?" He hums contentedly.

"After all this time, we are finally together." I reply.

"After all this time..." He repeats.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, listening to his steady heartbeat.

For once, I didn't have to worry about how I look for him because apparently he likes me just the way I am. :)

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I threw together. Not my best work but I hope you liked it all the same, even if it was a tad sappy. Anywho, please R no one has been doing that lately. Hopefully I'll get more material out for you guys soon, but I would like some more feedback before I do. Yes, I am sadly resorting to blackmailing you. Also, if anyone needs a Betareader I am now officially a registered one so feel free to message me about that or anything else. And for those of you who have actually read this whole thing...Thank you. :) **


End file.
